the_cold_windfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cold Wind Wiki
Welcome to the The Cold Wind Wiki The Cold Wind is a post nuclear war roblox roleplaying game. We currently only have one game open. Bunker 46: https://www.roblox.com/games/2158701292/TCW-BUNKER-46 Discord: https://discord.gg/yGeYJPM CONTENTS: LORE: https://the-cold-wind.wikia.com/wiki/Lore BUNKER 46 LOCATIONS: https://the-cold-wind.wikia.com/wiki/Bunker_46_Locations PETER’S LOG: https://the-cold-wind.wikia.com/wiki/Peter’s_Log?venotify=created BUNKER 46 LORE CHARACTERS: https://the-cold-wind.wikia.com/wiki/Bunker_46_Lore_Characters Background Lore Imagine waking up one day, having a normal morning, looking at the news not able to find any of the channels, turning on your radio only to find out that the life you once had may not be as it used to. Your friends and neighbours perhaps even your loved ones, never to be seen again. You have to scavenge for food and supplies just in order to survive. There is no having fun at the bar, talking with your friends, only dark times for years to come... 4 A.M 1995 Kremlin, Moscow. President Boris Yeltsin, a mad-man and a drunkard. Atleast that’s what most people say, he has done questionable things but his presidential term was almost over and all of that pressure will be off his shoulders. Yeltsin was looking over in the distance from his balcony, he didn’t like Moscow. He said it was too crowded and it stank sometimes. And the tourists don’t let me even start about the tourists.. Yeltsin Sighed as he took a shot of vodka and turned around. He closed the balcony door and looked over at his bed. He had promised not to tear this country in to pieces like the one before Russia.. His thoughts dissapeard when his speaker ran in. “Mr. President our radars have discovered a warhead launched from Norwegian territory!“ Yeltsin dropped his glass and it shattered on the marble floor, he ran with his speaker through the halls in a robe. People ran into him and ministers were packing their bags, he looked out of the window and saw his trusted ministers leaving in their cars. He stopped for a second, he then walked back to the balcony in his room and opened the door. He leans his hand to the railing and looks at his speaker, Yeltsin Spoke. “I have promised to keep the motherland together, I will not sit here and cower.” His speaker started to stutter. “S-sir?! What do you mean by that!” Yeltsin looked him straight in the eye. “Launch our nuclear weapons.” 3 Hours Earlier 1 A.M 1995 Nord Norge Rocket Station, Norway ”Alright sir the rocket is ready!” An engineer said. ”Finally we will learn how the northeren lights work!” The men smiled as a few people were starting their computers behind them. “Ready for launch Mr. Perrson!” The research rocket desegnated for finding more information about the northeren lights raised to the sky as the researchers clapped at the successful launch. Main Factions BUNKER 46: RUSSIAN FEDERATION: CSTO Leader. The bunker is controlled by Russian forces which rarely go out on the surface. They rule with an iron fist. The leader of this faction is President Boris Yeltsin however he does not appear in the game. The leader of the bunker is General Peter Barlarsky. More information about the bunker can be found in the lore page. THE REPUBLIC OF BELARUS: CSTO Member only present on the surface, stationed in the car repair compound. The leader of the small group is Captian Artem Makalovich. THE REPUBLIC OF ARMENIA: CSTO Member only present on the surface, stationed in the car repair compound. The leader of the small group is Junior Lt. Gor Hovhannisyan. THE REPUBLIC OF KAZAKHSTAN: CSTO Member only present on the surface, stationed in the car repair compound. Warrant Officer Alen Nabijev leads this group. KYRGYZ REPUBLIC: CSTO Member only present on the surface, stationed in the car repair compound. Burak Nevel was appointed leader of the very small group of soldiers present in Kyrgyz uniforms. His official rank is unknown. REPUBLIC OF TAJIKISTAN: CSTO Member only present on the surface, stationed in the car repair compound. Abdul Jamil Tajik leads his small group as a sergeant. NATO REMNANTS: Paratroopers stuck in enemy lines, most are alone some have found eachother. A small community was build as a save haven for the troops but this did not stop the suffering. Desertion, starvation, shootings and other things decreases moral and knowing the Russians hate them for killing the motherland this sets fear over them. Category:Browse